Warm My Heart
by Rogue21493
Summary: Ben's niece is cold and hard to nearly everyone. Only Ben Reed and her know why. She goes up into space with them and gets powers. Oh and Johnny loves making her angry. And one more thing... Her power is Ice. JohnnyOC goes into 2nd movie
1. Remember Johnny?

Warm My Heart

By: Rogue21493

Summary: Ben's niece is cold to nearly everyone. Why? Only her and Ben know. With her going up into space with him and Reed, what's gonna happen? And add to the fact that she has a tiny crush on Johnny and he keeps making her angry, what trouble is that gonna cause? Oh and her power is Ice. JohnnyOC Goes into the 2nd movie

**Remember Johnny?**

(Normal point of view)

"And I'm here why?" Brandy Elizabeth Grimm asked her Uncle Ben.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"Well, you suck."

"Can you go three minutes without a insult?"

For a half a minute it was silent and then...

"Uh, nope sorry, not happening."

Ben shook his head with a grin. His niece would never change.

Brandy ran a hand through her short dark brown hair. She looked up at the large statue of Victor Von Doom.

"Is it just me or does he have a big ego?" she questioned.

Ben snickered.

Reed Richards was being silent like always when his best friend and his niece went at it in their playful banner.

"Now, Brandy, be nice." Reed said, having to comment on the statue comment. They had to be nice to Victor.

Brandy rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever Reed."

"Typical of Victor Von Doom to build a 30-foot statue of himself." Ben commented.

"Well, it's obviously aimed at first-time visitors to create feelings of smallness...inadequacy." Reed said.

"Good thing it ain't workin'." Ben replied.

Brandy snorted and smirked.

Reed looked at his old friend. A small smile showing. He then headed to the front entrance. Ben and Brandy followed.

"Reed, what are we doing here? This guy's fast-food, strip-mall science." Ben said.

Brandy was barely listening. She was listening with half a ear and thinking random things. Like the fact that Reed looked like he belonged with all the people around them, cause of his suit and so did her Uncle, but her? Hell no.

She was in dark blue jeans with one rip at the knee (right), black combat boots, black tee shirt that said, "Don't Piss Off The Voices" and a leather jacket over it that was black. Her hair was short (mid throat/neck) and a mix of wavy, curly and straight and dark brown, turning black as the years went by. And her dark brown eyes.

Her eyes were very different from her Uncle's. But more like her fathers. Her father being, Michael Grimm and Ben's brother. And Ben had custody of her...well not now since she was 18 but he was her guardian till she was 25 because of a few things. But anyway...

She shook her head, forcing the bad thoughts away. She didn't need them on her mind, not now anyways.

"This wasn't our first stop, in case you forgot." Reed said.

"I haven't." Brandy commented. She had been along a bit with her Uncle and Reed to find someone to support Reed's idea. She was using this as a extra credit thing with her science class.

"Besides, Victor's not that bad. He's just a little... larger than life." Reed continued as if Brandy hadn't said anything.

Brandy rolled her eyes.

'_Wonder if he has to compensate for something...'_ she thought with a smirk.

"My research suggests that exposure to a high-energy cosmic storm borne on solar winds might have triggered the evolution of early planetary life. In six weeks another cloud with the same elemental profile will pass Earth's orbit. A study, conducted in space could fundamentally advance our knowledge about the structure of the human genome cure countless diseases, extend human life give kids a chance to live longer, stronger, healthier-" Reed said, going through his speech, which was pretty damn good to Brandy but she had heard it so many times the past few weeks, she was sick of it.

"Turn it off. Please." Victor Von Doom interrupted.

"What happened to giving chances?" Brandy muttered under her breath, from where she was standing next to her Uncle. Ben subtly, nudged her in the ribs, meaning, 'be quiet'.

"I don't think I've explained my proposal fully." Reed said.

"No, I think you have." Victor said. "Same old Reed- always stretching, reaching for the stars with the weight of the world on his back. But dreams don't pay the bills, do they?" Victor threw a magazine onto the table.

Brandy stretched herself a bit to see it and noticed it was "Wired" with Reed on the cover, announcing about his bankruptcy.

"Wonder how long he's been waiting to gloat about that." she muttered to herself.

"You remember, when we were in school, we talked about working together. Well, that's what I was about to explain. The storm is deadly but the shields on your stations control room are designed to protect any occupants inside." Reed said.

Brandy heard a click and the lights came on fully.

"So, it's not just my money you want. It's my toys. Tell me, if NASA doesn't trust you, then why should I?" Victor asked.

Ben and Reed shared a look and Brandy's eyebrows raised up and then she glanced at the sky silently asking, 'why can't Reed ever catch a break?'.

Victor then started, with a laugh in his voice, "That's my job- to stay a step ahead to know what other men don't."

"I can't take this." Ben said to Reed in a low undertone.

"Ben, this is business. Just work." Reed said.

"He's right, Ben- It is just business." They heard from behind.

Brandy looked and saw Susan Storm aka Reed's ex.

'_Uh oh, trouble_' she sung in her head.

"I think you both know my director of genetic research Susan Storm." Victor said.

Reed and Ben turned to fully face Susan and Ben said to Reed low enough that only Reed, Ben and Brandy could hear, "One more thing he's got."

And then in a normal tone, "Hey, Susie."

"Hey. Oh, it's so nice to see you. How's Debbie?" Susan said, hugging Ben.

"Great." Ben answered

"Great." Susan said. She turned to look at Brandy. "Hey, Brandy."

"Hey, Sue." Brandy said with a small nod and smile.

Sue pulled her into a hug and Brandy returned it.

Sue then looked at Reed.

"Uh... how have you been?" Reed asked.

"Never better." Sue answered, shaking Reed's hand.

"This isn't going to be a problem, is it?" Victor asked.

"Oh, not at all." Reed said, turning to look at Victor.

"No, I-" Sue started.

"Good." Victor said.

Brandy rolled her eyes. "He totally wants a problem." she muttered.

"Then you are just in time to hear the great Reed Richards ask _me _for help." Victor said as he walked toward them and coming to stand in front of Ben, Reed and Brandy, standing next to Sue. "You made a lot of folks at M.I.T. feel like a junior high science fair so you'll excuse me if I savor the moment." He finished with a bit of a laugh.

Brandy was seriously considering, punching him, or doing something to his car. So many choices...

"You back this mission and I'll sign over a fair percentage of any applications-" Reed started but got caught off. By Victor of course.

"The number is 75, and it's applications and patents." Victor said.

"What about his firstborn?" Ben asked.

"Ben." Reed whispered.

Victor laughed a bit. "Come on. Tewnty-five percent of a billion is enough to keep te lights on a while, isn't it?" Victor asked. "Maybe even pay off your fourth mortgage on the Baxter Building. Deal?" Victor stuck out his hand.

'_Don't do it, Reed_' Brandy urged silently.

Reed looked at Sue and then Victor and shook Victor's hand.

"Well, then, to our future. Together. It's funny how things turn out, isn't it?" Victor asked, wrapping a arm around Sue.

"Hilarious." Reed said.

"A real laugh riot." Brandy muttered.

Reed started to get his stuff and put it in his big shiny sliver case.

"He knew about NASA. Maybe he made the call to shut us down." Ben commented.

"Wouldn't be surprised if that was true." Brandy spoke up.

"Ben, Brandy, think about all the people we can help if this works. Huh? Look, we got what we wanted. That's enough. A few days in space. It'll be great. What's the worst that can happen?" Reed said as they walked out of the office.

"Why did you say that? You jinxed us now." Brandy stated.

"There's now such thing as jinxes." Reed said.

"Yea, tell that a old lady I knew once. She said that once and guess what happened?"

"What?" Ben asked, knowing the story.

"She got filthy ass rich. And _then_ she got a rare tropical disease." Brandy said.

Ben chuckled.

Sue came over as they got the elevator and they all got on.

"Reed, you should know those solar winds have been picking up speed." Sue said.

"I factored them in to my coordinates." Reed said.

"Right. Of course you did. In theory. It's a little different once you're out there."

"I can assure you-" Reed started.

"When are we leaving?" Ben cut in to avoid a argument.

"I'll be scheduling the launch. You can call me in the morning for resources and crew." Sue said, pulling out a card and handing it to Reed.

"I think I remember the number." Reed said. Brandy knew what he was talking about. Sue had, had her number changed when they were dating to, '555-reed' (A/N: That's in the movie novel).

"It's been changed." Sue said.

Reed took the card and Ben cleared his throat. Reed glanced back at him and Ben nodded subtly toward Sue.

"As far as crew, I was hoping Ben could pilot the mission." Reed said.

"We already have a pilot on our payroll. But you're welcome to ride shotgun. Remember my brother Johnny?" Sue asked.

Brandy nearly choked on her spit. She remembered Johnny. They had met when Reed and Sue were dating. Johnny had been about 17 and Brandy about 11. She had always thought Johnny was cute but arrogant, had a huge ego and was a jerk. But they hung out a tiny bit the next few years because his sister was dating Reed her adopted Uncle.

The last time she had seen him, she had been, 15. And him, 21.

Johnny had been well... the first guy besides her Uncle and Reed that she actually trusted some and liked. And he was the first guy she had a crush on after well... Brandy pushed those bad thoughts away.

But Johnny had always pretty much called her a friend or a little sister type to him, so that shot all that to hell. And he loved pissing her off...

Oh, yeah. Brandy remembered Johnny Storm well.

A/N: Haha, okay so did you guys like it? Review:D


	2. Same Old Johnny

Warm My Heart

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I wish this was real so I could have Johnny:D But it's not :( and I don't own them!

A/N: I hope you guys like it:D

**Same Old Johnny**

(Brandy's pov)

I was standing with Ben and Reed on a platform thing. It was way to early for this on a Saturday but oh well.

By the way, the time was like 7:30 and I barely got any sleep. Nightmares and I was excited! I get to miss school to go up into space! How sweet is that?!

Ben (yes I call my Uncle just plain old Ben) was looking through his binoculars at something. I was listening to my black Ipod (Teenagers by My Chemical Romance) but paused it when my Uncle opened his mouth.

"Can't do it. Cannot do it." Ben said.

Reed pulled his own binoculars away from his face.

"External S.R.B's, orbital system engines. It's just like the shuttle he flew-" Reed started.

"No! I cannot take orders from the underwear model." Ben said.

I snickered at that. Oh, that's funny.

Reed didn't think it was so funny. "Oh, come on, now."

"That wing nut washed out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria's Secret wannabes into a flight simulator." Ben said.

I cocked my eyebrow and rolled my eyes.

"Youthful high spirits." Reed said.

"They crashed it into a wall. A flight simulator." Ben finished.

I made a surprised sound. "Really? Ha!"

"When have I ever asked you to do something you absolutely said you could not do?" Reed asked.

"Five times." Ben answered right on cue, holding up five fingers.

I chuckled.

Ben started to head down the stairs and inside. I started to follow him when Reed said, "I had it at four."

"Well, this makes five."

I snorted in laughter.

A bit later we were in the area, were we could put stuff we weren't taking up into space or weren't allowed to. A locker room in a way.

I glanced at my uncle as he pulled out a notebook and flipped to a certain spot.

"I miss you already, Debs." I heard him say softly.

I know he was looking at a picture of them two, that I had took one day.

Debbie is great, like a big sister to me. I like her, but she doesn't even know what I've been through...

"Captain on the bridge!" I heard someone call loudly.

My uncle jumped up and stood to attention. I even jumped a tiny bit.

I looked at the door and saw none other then Johnny Storm. Wonderful. Seemed like it was the same old Johnny.

Johnny had a digital camera and took a picture of Ben when he stood to attention.

"Digital camera- 254 dollars. Memory stick- 59 dollars. The look on your hard-ass former C.O's face when he finds out he's your junior officer- priceless." Johnny said, walking in fully and then sitting on the arm of the chair that I was in.

My uncle Ben stepped toward, him looking a bit pissed.

I wondered for a quick second if I should move so I wouldn't get bloody when my uncle just zipped up his uniform fully.

Johnny even moved backwards a bit before my uncle zipped up his uniform. Johnny chuckled. "Thank you. That's so sweet."

"I can handle this ship. I can even handle Mr.Blond Ambition. But I don't know if I should be flying or doing _Swan Lake _in these suits." Ben said, turning and pulling out his suit from the little closet thing. "I mean, who the hell came up with these?"

"Victor did." I looked behind Johnny and saw Sue walking in with what looked like another suit or two. "The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your body's individual needs."

"See, now that means it keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool." Johnny added.

I stood up and rolled my eyes. "Johnny, have you been reading a book lately?" I asked in mock surprise.

Before Johnny could say anything, Reed said, "Wow. Fantastic. Material made from self-regulating, unstable molecules. I've been working on a formula for this."

I rolled my eyes as Sue said, "Great minds think alike."

"Here Ben." Sue handed Ben his suit, guess it wasn't his suit in the thing.

"Thanks sweetie." Ben said, taking it.

"Reed." she tossed him his.

I chuckled.

"Come on, Brandy, I'll show you where you can change."

I nodded and followed Sue. "I'll be back my dear uncle." I joked as I followed Sue.

I heard Johnny say, "_That's_ little Brandy Grimm?"

"Watch it hot head." came Uncle Ben's warning.

I snorted.

Sue gave me my suit and told me that it would... in simple terms would kinda enhance some features that I don't have... Which made me blush and also the fact that I don't care really how I look helps a bit..

I got dressed feeling a bit self-conscious.

'_This is gonna be fun. Not. Uncle Ben might not even let me go like this...'_

Uncle Ben allowed it but let's just say, a few people got scared of my Uncle. I may be 18 but my Uncle will always be scaring the guys I like or the guys checking me out (which I don't think there are any that ever do).

The ride up to the space station was exciting to say the least. I never thought my heart would stop beating so fast.

I walked next to my uncle to where ever he had to work, cause I was to stay with him.

"E.T.A until cosmic event, nine hours." Victor was telling us.

"If you're good, maybe next time Daddy'll let you drive." Johnny was saying to Uncle Ben, mocking him a little.

"You keep talkin' and there won't be a next time." Ben warned.

I chuckled. I'd pay to see that.

As I walked with Ben and Johnny I head Sue say, "Long way from the projection booth at the Hayden Planetarium, isn't it?"

Hmm, bringing up the place they had their first date, huh? Hmmm...

"Yes. Yes, it is." I heard Reed reply.

"We can monitor the cloud's approach and observe tests from here." Sue was telling us when we came into the room well what she said.

"Is it safe?" Ben asked.

"Yea, is it? Cause you know, you could just drop me off at the yellow brick road." I joked with a smirk. Debbie had been watching that movie, '_Wizard Of Oz'_ when I had been getting ready to go and that joke got stuck in my mind.

"The shields on the station should protect us." Reed said.

Ben looked at him as did I. I knew my face read, "_should?!"_. "Okay, you can drop me off right here. I see my ride. The wicked witch of the west." I muttered.

"'Should'?" Ben asked.

"What's the matter, Ben? Getting paranoid in your old age?" Victor asked coming over toward us.

"Let's start loading those samples. Get your suit ready, Ben." Reed instructed. I knew he was trying to avoid a fight.

"So I see you're still doing all the heavy lifting." Victor commented.

I gave him a look and nearly said, 'And what's it to you?' but didn't.

"Maybe you should have stayed in the lab. Field work never suited you." Victor said to Reed.

I opened my mouth to say something but Uncle Ben beat me to it. "He does the talkin'. I do the walkin'. She does the artsy stuff and the soundtrack stuff. Got it?" Uncle Ben said.

I smirked. I liked my job. Hehe.

"So, take a walk, Ben. Actually, if you'll all excuse me, I need to borrow Susan for a moment." Victor said.

"Sure." Reed said.

I made a face at Victor and then followed Uncle Ben and Johnny to wherever and Reed walked next to me. Reed went to do his thing and I was left with Ben and Johnny-boy.

While Johnny was helping Uncle Ben into his suit, I watched and listened.

"Please tell me your guy's not trying to rekindle things with my sister again." Johnny said.

I rolled my eyes. "It's none of your business if anything happens." I muttered.

"Of course not. It's strictly business." Ben said, from inside his suit.

"Yea, business, Johnny. You know, work?" I added, saying the last bit a bit mockingly almost.

"Yes, well, his eyes say differently, don't they?" Johnny commented.

"Hey. Two hearts got busted last time. Maybe she's not over it either." Ben said.

"Wow, Dr.Phil, that's deep. Let's think about that," Johnny said, getting the plants for Ben to take outside.

"You got Victor- more money than God, stud of the year-" Johnny continued.

I cut in. "I'm surprised you didn't give that award to yourself Johnny." I remarked.

Johnny gave me a dry look for interrupting his little speech and went on as if I hadn't interrupted him at all. "And you got Reed, world's dumbest smart guy worth less than a postage stamp. That's a real toss-up."

"Don't trouble your tiny little mind." Ben commented, making me laugh.

"Don't wander off now, boy." Johnny said.

"Johnny." Ben said.

Johnny stopped what he was doing and looked at Ben.

"Keep your hands away from my niece."

Johnny cocked a eyebrow and glanced at me and then at Ben and gave a thumbs up as I knew I had to be faintly blushing at the most. I stuck my tongue out at Ben.

Johnny went over to a computer and punched in a few things and a computer voice said, 'Securing air lock chamber.'

Johnny and I stood as the door closed and Johnny saluted Ben and then gave him two thumbs up. Ben returned it as I gave him a thumbs up, while making rabbit ears behind Johnny's head, making Uncle Ben smirk.

Uncle Ben turned around to the door opening to let him out into space. I pulled my arm back so Johnny wouldn't see I was giving him rabbit ears.

I could admit that Johnny was good looking but did that mean I wanted to date him? Sorry, but too cocky, arrogant and egoistical for me. Maybe it's a cover but nope sorry. But I knew why Uncle ben worried.

He didn't want me to get hurt... He didn't want... anything like... _that_ to happen again. I ran a hand through my hair, cutting off those bad thoughts.

"So..." Johnny said, drawing out the single word. I gave him a look.

"Wow, such a big vocabulary." I commented.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Sharp and witty as ever."

"Yea, that's never gonna change." I remarked.

"Yeah. So, how's things been?" Johnny asked.

"Okay."

Everything was quiet for a moment.

"How's things for you?" I asked.

"Good. Got a good job and plenty of girls." Johnny answered cockily.

I rolled my eyes. Same old Johnny, wonderful. Excuse the sarcasm.

I started to comment when I heard the faint sound of someone running and heard over the little communicators, "Ben, get inside now!"

A/N: Uh oh... LOL :D Review!!


	3. The Cosmic Storm

Warm My Heart  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Same as before, I still don't own them.

A/N: Enjoy peeps!

**The Cosmic Storm**

(still B's pov)

"Ben get inside now!"

Me and Johnny both turned around, and looked at Reed.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked, dread and worry building up inside of me.

I heard Uncle Ben's voice, "I ain't done arrangin' your flowers yet, egghead."

"Ben, turn around." Reed said.

I looked and saw what I figured to be the cloud.

'_No.'_

"Guys, I'm not gonna make it." Ben said.

"No! Uncle Ben you are! Your gonna make it!" I nearly yelled.

"You gotta jump! It's the only way." Johnny said.

I hadn't of been so worried about Uncle Ben I would of said something about that worry I heard and saw from Johnny.

I saw Uncle Ben jump and all I could hope was, that he'd be okay.

"You can do it Uncle Ben. I know you can." I whispered to myself, as I stood with Reed and Johnny and we watched Uncle Ben head toward us.

"Come on, Ben! You got this!" Johnny said.

I watched, feeling sick and horrified.

'_Please, oh God, please, let him make it. I can't lose him.'_

"Okay, Johnny get ready to close the portal." Reed said.

"NO!" I shouted, seeing the cloud hit my uncle.

I saw him slide down to the ground.

"No, no, no, NO! UNCLE BEN!" I yelled, right when I got hit with the storm.

It hurt so badly. I felt as if someone was hitting me with ice cold pricks. I felt chilled to the bone. I felt as if someone had turned my blood into ice water.

I didn't know it then but I would later, that we each went through that but it was different for each of our powers.

Anyway, it lasted for about a minute before I passed out, I was worried more about my uncle, then anything else.

A/N: Dun, dun, dun lol Review!


	4. Hospital Joy

Warm My Heart  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I wish :D But I don't own them :(

A/N: Enjoy peeps:D

**Hospital Joy  
**(b's pov still)

I woke up about 2 days later after getting hit by the storm. I was told everyone had made it, thankfully. I was okay and fine, thankfully as well.

I've been cold a bit lately but it's edging off, slowly. Now, I feel really good, even if I have a slight chill.

Anyway, I was walking down the halls, heading toward Uncle Ben's room hoping he had woken up. It'd been a day and a half since I'd woken up and I was worried about him.

I was heading toward his room when I heard a crash and saw Johnny. _'Wonderful. What did Storm boy do now?'_

I heard a tiny voice in my head, mention the tiny fact that Johnny had defiantly worked out more since I had last seen him. I ignored it.

"Johnny, what did you do now?" I asked.

Johnny smirked. "I just was talking to Ben and he nearly took my head off." he said innocently.

I rolled my eyes. "Liar."

Johnny shrugged.

I sidestepped around him and heard him mutter, "You've grown up a lot."

"_What?!"_ I asked, turning back around to look at him, glaring.

Johnny held his hands up in defense. "Hey, just saying."

"You better get the hell out of here, before I kick you where the sun doesn't shine, Johnny boy."

Johnny backed up. "Hey, no offence."

I just flipped him off and headed to Uncle Ben's room, realizing from what Johnny had said, he had woken up!

I probably would had of ran into but I saw something glinting on the floor and stopped and saw glass. Uh oh...

I started to say something but Uncle Ben beat me too it. "Johnny, if your back, I'm gonna–"

"Uncle Ben it's me. Your favorite niece." I cut in, stepping over the glass, gingerly. I had slippers on but still.

"Brandy!"

"The one and only." I stated, coming over to him and hugging him. "How you feeling?"

"Good, good. You?"

"Good." I answered.

Ben nodded. "What's with the clothes?"

I was in sweats and a hoodie, signaling that I was cold. But I felt perfectly fine."I'm a bit chilly, but okay."

Ben gave me a look.

"So, what was that with Johnny?" I asked, changing the subject.

Uncle Ben told me had happened with Johnny. A little part of me thought that was a bit funny, but most of me wanted to find Johnny and kill him.

"Well, the next time I see him, I'm gonna kick him, how's that?"

Uncle Ben chuckled. "Good."

I grinned. "Good. Hey, I'll let you get either more rest or whatever. I'll see you soon Uncle Ben."

Uncle Ben nodded. "Be good."

I walked to the door and stepped over the glass. I looked at him over my shoulder. "Aren't I always?" I asked a smirk on my lips.

I heard Uncle Ben mutter something about 'trouble'.

I went walking around a bit, hoping it'd help me warm up but it didn't really.

I did though run into Johnny, who looked ready to snow board.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked.

"Going for a nice walk." was Johnny's answer.

I rolled my eyes, really not caring where he was going. "Hey, Johnny?"

"Hmm?" Johnny turned back around to look at me.

I walked right up to him and leaned in close and I saw the look on his face as if he thought I was fixing to kiss him but I kicked him hard in the shin. "That's for my Uncle."

"Ah!" Johnny yelled, jumping away from me and on one foot.

I smirked. "That's what you get."

Johnny gave me a evil look. "Oh, your dead. I'm gonna get you back."

"You can try." I said.

Johnny just turned around and started to walk off, limping slightly. My foot snuck out and kicked him in the but.

"That's for me." I stated before walking off toward my room, cause I knew my nurse would be there to check up on me.

I heard Johnny grumbling as I walked away.

I was sitting on my bed, reading a book when my nurse came into the room.

She popped a themonitor in my mouth and started to take my temperature. I waited till it was out of my mouth before jumping off of my bed and heading toward the door. "I will see you later! I must go now and see my Uncle." I half lied. I was going to see him but it was for a plan to get Reed and Sue back together. Aren't we evil?

I didn't stick around long enough to see my nurse look at my temperature and wonder about how everything works fine in this place and a themonitor is screwy. 'Cause my temp was 25.2 degrees.

I found Uncle Ben as Reed was walking away. I grinned at him and heard Uncle Ben say, "Do I have to do everything myself?"

"No, that's why you got me." I answered, coming to stand next to him. Uncle Ben grinned and ruffled my hair, making me stick my tongue out at him.

"Come on, we got some planning to do." Uncle Ben said.

I nodded and we got down to work.

A bit later

We had planned that Uncle Ben would eat with them and keep them as long as he could and then excuse him self because of stomach pains.

I pretty much stayed in my room for the night.

I was out of my room for a bit and walked for a second and then was heading for my room. As I was opening the door I heard, "Brandy!"

I looked and saw Reed, Sue and Johnny...Johnny in a pink jacket wrapped around his waist...okaaaaay. Bad image.

"What? And Johnny, the fashion statement's not working." I said.

"Brandy, the cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA." Reed said.

"Okay and what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means we can do things like this!" Johnny exclaimed, snapping his fingers and making a flame appear. A little to close to me.

"Ah! Jesus Johnny!" I exclaimed, jumping back and raising my hands up in front of me.

I felt as if something cool rushed through me, coming out of my hands. It didn't hurt but it felt nice and normal, if that makes sense.

I heard Sue gasp softly. I looked and saw the flame had gone out...

And it was frozen, sitting in the middle of Johnny's hand.

"Did I...do that?" I asked.

"Well, the tooth fairy didn't do it." Johnny muttered.

I cut him a look. "No, really?" I asked, sarcastically. I looked at Reed. "Where's Uncle Ben?"

Reed looked a bit worried. "He's going home."

Home to Debbie...our home...Oh man... "What the hell happened?!"

Before Reed could say a word, Johnny cut in. "He turned into a huge orange blob."

I glared at him. "Shut up. Reed?"

"Well, from what we saw I can say, that well he did change somewhat."

I sighed. "Well, let's go!"

"First you get dressed and you too Johnny." Sue said.

Johnny nodded and headed toward his room and I stepped into mine to get dressed.

A/N: Sucky place to end it but I hope you guys liked it! Review please!


End file.
